Known technologies give multi-types methods and devices for controlling a bionic virtual environment which can enable a man-machine interaction, but they all have defects: needing big size motion space of user and the motions are limited (only limited number of actions of the self-role are permitted). For instance when the user moves to a wall, but the next action of the game avatar requires the user moves backward to the wall. In order to avoid thus situation, some technologies minifies the motion space of the avatar (it will be noted that avatar is not the user) to make the user need not move or reduce movement during the controlling process, but thus reduces the game playability and limits the application value of the game. Some known technologies using treadmills to make the user move in the same place, but thus technologies also have defects: requiring big energy expenditure of the user and thereby the user can not do the man-machine interaction for a long time and it is difficult to make the user to move freely. The known technology for minifying the motion space of the avatar further includes operating moving tools, such as a chariot. The self-role in a virtual environment operates all the process and can only perform the actions for operating the chariot or other similar type of motor device, and can not leave away from the chariot to perform the actions without the limitation of action morphology or action range. However, besides the above described defect, the traditional way further includes defects of too many controlling elements, high cost, and inconveniently carrying.
In addition, various reasons of the known technology results in limited numbers of action of the self-role are permitted, and the action range is unadjustable or the adjustable action range is fixed, that is to say, in any action, a distance between any two parts of the virtual role is unadjustable at the defined process point, or can be adjust to another or some other fixed value, such as let the virtual role perform a simple step action. If performing the time for completing a complete step action is taken as a period, when performing the particular ratio progress (e.g. 1/5 period), the number of the adjustable values of the distance between the two soles of the self-role just is two (e.g. walking status value, running status value).